Shizuko Saitou
Shizuko Saitou is one of the female students that currently attends Akedemi High School. Appearance Shizuko has black hair that is curled into four large drills on both of her shoulders. She has carmel brown eyes. She wears black thigh-length garters with swirly magenta stripes. She also wears the Art club beret. Occasionally, she uses a pair of red glasses for reading or drawing. Personality Shizuko is reserved and studious. Her persona is loner hero, meaning she will shyly cover her face if the player tries to take a picture of her, but will fight them if she witnesses murder. Relationships Tsukiko Fukui Tsukiko tends to fuss over Shizuko a bit, due to Shizuko's shyness and Tsukiko's caring personality. Rin Hisakawa They often get into arguments due to their clashing personalities, but they always make up. Yasu Himura Yasu considers Shizuko to be her best friend, but Shizuko is somewhat afraid of Yasu when she gets angry. Background Shizuko had a difficult childhood. Her parent's marriage was unstable, causing many fights to occur. Both of her parents started getting heavily addicted to alcohol. Eventually, she was taken out of her home, as her situation was becoming dangerous. She was put into foster care around the age of ten. When she was in middle school, she was adopted by a friendly couple who loved her. She was shy and reserved, and didn't go out of her way to talk to people or make friends. One day, a girl named Tsukiko Fukui noticed her sitting alone and invited her to sit with them. Shizuko was surprised, but accepted. She met another girl with Tsukiko named Rin Hisakawa, who was also kind to her. Shizuko became friends with both of them, and started to be a little more outgoing. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name. '''Shizuko Saitou. *'When is your birthday? March 3rd. *'Your blood type? '''AB *'Please tell us your three sizes? 'W-why? *'Tell us about your family composition. 'There is me and my adoptive parents. *'What's your occupation? 'I'm a ballerina. *'Your favourite food? 'Cupcakes. *'Favourite animal? 'I love bunnies! *'Favourite subject? 'Language arts. *'Dislike subject? 'Chemistry. *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? N-no not really. *'Do you enjoy school? '''Yes, thanks to my friends. *'Are you in any school clubs? I'm in the art club. *'What's your motto? '''I'm not sure. *'Your special skill? 'I can dance and draw. *'Tell us about your treasure? 'The people around me. *'Describe yourself in a single word? 'Introvert. *'Your forte? 'I'm good at dancing, and I do well in school. *'Your shortcomings? I'm shy and not very assertive... *'Places in your memories? '''M-my old house. *shudders* *'What is your favourite drink? Tea. *'How good can you swim? '''I can stay afloat and that's about it. *'Your timing in 50-meter race? 'I don't know. *'Your hobby or obsession? 'Sleeping, ballet, reading, baking, doodling and my rabbit. *'Disliked food? 'Anything spicy. *'Anything you want most currently? 'No. *'Afraid of heights? 'A little... *'Dislike thunder? 'Yes. *'Rainy or sunny? Well let's see, sunny is nice and warm, but rain is relaxing. It's hard to choose... *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?' A pencil. Once I stabbed myself with a mechanical one, and have never used any since. *'What do you eat for breakfast? '''Pancakes. *'Do you believe in ghosts? Maybe... *'Can you play any musical instruments? '''I can play the piano. *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? 'Indoor. *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? 'I don't have any sisters, but somtimes I argue with Rin or Yasu. *'Do you have a cellphone? 'Yes. *'How long is your commute to school? 'Fifteen minutes. *'Do you have more friends than most? 'I don't think so... *'Your favourite sports? 'Ballet. *'How good can you cook? 'Quite well actaully. *'Favourite colours? 'I like dark colors and warm colors. *'Anything you can never forgive? 'Oh my, where do I start? *'How tall are you? '5'3 *'Shoe size? 'Five. *'Your dreams? 'I want to become a professional ballerina or maybe a renowned artist, both would be nice. *'Do you have any marriage desires? 'Um, not really... *'Do you dislike hot drinks? 'No, I love them! *'Do you like bitter coffee? 'Ew. *'Bed time? '10 pm or 22:00 *'Wake up time? 'Seven. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? 'I prefer futons. *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? 'Yes. *'Do you have any tips on losing weight? No, I've always been small... *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm. *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I use both, so I can't say... *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''I got a 100 on my last test. *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. 'My rabbit threw up on my rug. *'What's the name of your school anthem? 'I don't know. *'What's your favourite flower? 'Violets. *'What's your favourite saying? 'I can't pick one. *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? 'Huh? *'What comes to mind when you think about spring? 'Flowers. *'And summer? 'The beach. *'What about fall? 'Wearing my favorite sweaters. *'And then the winter? 'Hot cocoa. *'If you had a time machine, where would you go? 'I'm not sure, I like the present. *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? 'Short stories. *'What's your allowance? 'About 100 Yen a month. *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. 'She's so cute. *'What are your hobbies? 'I love practicing ballet and reading. *'Tell us your weight. '100 pounds. *'What are you capable of? Being flexible, making good grades, baking stuff, and caring for others. *'What do you wear when you go to bed? '''My nightgown. *'Has anyone ever asked you out? N-no. *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Probably cry. *'Tell us about your daily routine. 'I wake up, eat a muffin, feed my bunny, walk to school, do school stuff, go home, and do homework. *'What is something you always carry with you? 'My reading glasses, a sketchbook, and some colored pencils. *'Western food? Japanese food? 'Japanese food. *'How do you commute to school? 'I walk. *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Read, then kiss my bunny goodnight. *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? 'Open the curtains. *'Where are you living right now? 'My house. *'What kind of place is it? It's cozy. *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I was adopted. *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? 'I-I don't want to talk about it. *'Do you like roller coasters? 'The're kinda scary... but they seem exciting. *'How's your eyesight? 'It's okay, but I'm sort of farsighted. *'What's your favourite holiday? 'Valentines day. *'What job do you have in school? 'I'm a teacher's assistant. *'What do you do in your freetime? 'Read or doodle. *'How long do you study every day? 'A few hours. *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? 'Tsukiko Fukui. *'What do you do on the weekends? 'Hang out with my friends. *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? 'A rabbit. *'Are the school rules really strict? 'I don't think so. *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? 'A bento that I prepare myself. *'How many friends do you have? 'Three. *'Do you take any detours when you go home? 'No. *'Are you interested in any actors? 'Not really, I like good authors and famous dancers. *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''It was kinda too personal... Trivia *Her adoptive parents own a bakery that specializes in baked goods from around the world. Shizuko herself is quite good at baking, but not as skilled as her parents. Categories: Gallery Black hair Aoi Brown eyes.png|Her first appearance Barina Tri tails OLD.png|If Barina was in an old build. Barina Tri tails NEW.png|Possible new appearance. Barina Koko Drills.png|Possible new appearance. Portrait Request 168.png|Her final appearance. Floweytheflower ocs in the game.png|In-game along with Tsukiko and Yasu. Floweytheflower ocs in the game 2.png|Ditto. Floweytheflower ocs in the game 3.png|Ditto. h Category:Females Category:Loner Hero Category:FloweyTheFlytrap's fanon Category:FloweyTheFlytrap's OCs Category:OCs Category:Students Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Art Club Category:Heteroromantic Category:Biromantic